Anarchist Party
"Anarchism . . . teaches the possibility of a society in which the needs of life may be fully supplied for all, and in which the opportunities for complete development of mind and body shall be the heritage of all . . . It teaches that the present unjust organisation of the production and distribution of wealth must finally be completely destroyed, and replaced by a system which will insure to each the liberty to work, without first seeking a master to whom he she must surrender a tithe of his her product, which will guarantee his liberty of access to the sources and means of production. . . Out of the blindly submissive, it makes the discontented; out of the unconsciously dissatisfied, it makes the consciously dissatisfied . . . Anarchism seeks to arouse the consciousness of oppression, the desire for a better society, and a sense of the necessity for unceasing warfare against capitalism and the State." What is Anarchism? Anarchism is a political theory which aims to create anarchy, "the absence of a master, of a sovereign." [P-J Proudhon, What is Property, p. 264] In other words, anarchism is a political theory which aims to create a society within which individuals freely co-operate together as equals. As such anarchism opposes all forms of hierarchical control - be that control by the state or a capitalist - as harmful to the individual and their individuality as well as unnecessary. The word "anarchy" is from the Greek, prefix an (or a'), meaning ''"not," "the want of," "the absence of," or "the lack of", plus '''archos, meaning "a ruler," "director", "chief," "person in charge," or "authority." Or, as Peter Kropotkin put it, Anarchy comes from the Greek words meaning "contrary to authority." [Anarchism, p. 284] While the Greek words anarchos and anarchia are often taken to mean "having no government" or "being without a government," as can be seen, the strict, original meaning of anarchism was not simply "no government." "An-archy" means "without a ruler," or more generally, "without authority," and it is in this sense that anarchists have continually used the word. For example, we find Kropotkin arguing that anarchism "attacks not only capital, but also the main sources of the power of capitalism: law, authority, and the State." [Op. Cit., p. 150] For anarchists, anarchy means "not necessarily absence of order, as is generally supposed, but an absence of rule." [Benjamin Tucker, Instead of a Book, p. 13] Why support the Anarchist Party? The Anarchist Party is, as of now, the only party that supports the liberty and equality of all. As such, anyone who values their ability to live for themselves without the need for hierarchical institutions ought to support our party. Similarly, those who seek to end oppression, either that afflicting them or someone else, have a duty to support the Anarchist Party in all its endeavours. Party Platform The platform of the party is simple: we seek to eliminate unjust hierarchy and oppression at all levels, and of all kinds. At times, we may align with other parties for the sake of advancing liberty and equality; however, we must be clear that ultimately they are also against us. Liberty without equality is only liberty for the powerful, and equality without liberty is impossible and a justification for slavery. Our ultimate goal, is, of course, the dissolution of Parliament, with the intention of building an anarchist society. Party Structure Individuals are free to join the party at any time. For the sake of organization, a member must follow the name and tripcode formatting rules as defined on the front page of the wiki. All decisions made by the party will be decided democratically. Each member formally ''in the party is entitled to one vote, with one exception. When the party has an even number of members, one member, starting with the founder, will be granted two votes. This position will be rotated among members for each decision so long as there are an even number of members. This is to ensure that there can be no split votes. Members can ''formally join the party by contacting the party founder -- an.introverted.robot -- on Skype. Evidence will be required that you are who you claim to be. This is where party decisions will be made, so it is important for someone who joins the party to participate regularly. Current Members The Anarchist Party !!fVvxVt8oL9l - founder Why aren't Anarcho-Capitalists allowed? You aren't anarchists. You never have been. You never will be. Category:Political Parties